The Big Reveal
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Finally the Stokes family gets to find out whether the newest addition is a boy or a girl. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI.

The Big Reveal

Jackie was sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office. Today was finally the day that she and Nick were going to get to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Since her appointment was early in the morning Nick had offered to take the night before off from work so he could drive her to her appointment but Jackie insisted that Nick just meet her at the doctor's office instead, she didn't see any point in taking the night off when he could easily make the appointment without taking it off.

About fifteen minutes later Jackie still sat in the waiting room and Nick hadn't shown up, Jackie was starting to get worried, she knew there was no way Nick would miss this appointment. She was just about ready to call him when her phone rang. Nick's number was on the caller id.

"Hello?" Jackie asked.

"Jacks, listen, there is bumper to bumper traffic, there was a horrible accident up the road, I am stuck here, I can't go anywhere, I don't think I am going to make the appointment, I am so sorry." Nick told her.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you are ok, don't worry about it." Jackie assured him.

"I'll make this up to you." He promised, never before had he felt like such a terrible husband.

"Just get home safe, don't worry about it." She repeated.

"Jackie." A nurse called.

"They are calling me back hon, I have to go."

"Ok, call me the second you are done, promise?"

"I will. Love you." She said before she hung up the phone.

Jackie was led to a back room. Doctor Wilson walked in just a few minutes later.

"Hi Jackie, is Nick sick today?" Doctor Wilson asked when she saw Jackie was uncharacteristically by herself, in all of Jackie's pregnancies Nick had never, not one time missed an appointment.

"No, he's stuck in traffic." Jackie answered with a smile.

"Oh, ok." The doctor said with a smile.

"So how have you been feeling?" Dr. Wilson asked as she got down to business.

"Good." Jackie answered.

"Good. And how's the little one?"

"Active, very active, in fact at the moment I think the baby believes it is at soccer practice." Jackie responded with a laugh.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

Dr. Wilson checked Jackie's vitals and everything looked fine.

"Alright time for the fun part." Dr. Wilson said with a smile as she helped Jackie up onto the exam bed.

Moments later Jackie was staring at the baby on the monitor as the room filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat. Jackie glanced over to where Nick usually stood but immediately turned her attention back to the screen when she remembered he wasn't there.

"The baby looks perfect. Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No thanks, not without Nick." Jackie said, although she wanted to know more than anything she didn't think it was fair to Nick to find out when he wasn't there.

"Ok."

The doctor then cleaned the goop off of Jackie's stomach and then helped her off of the bed.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Her doctor asked.

"No."

"Ok. You know what I could do Jackie is write what the baby is on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope for you, that way when you and Nick are together later on today you could find out together, would you like me to do that?"

"I'd love that, thank you."

"I thought you'd like that." Dr. Wilson responded with a laugh.

Jackie smiled sheepishly.

"Alright turn and face the door, and no peeking." Dr. Wilson instructed.

Jackie turned around and face the door, desperately resisting the urge to turn around and peek at what her doctor was writing down.

To Jackie it seemed like a lifetime before Dr. Wilson said "Ok Jackie, here you go."

Jackie turned around and grabbed the envelope that Dr. Wilson had in her hands.

The envelope had the words _Baby Stokes_ in cute little letters.

"Thank you, I am so excited, I can't wait until Nick and I both get home." Jackie said, gushing with excitement.

"I bet, congrats on a healthy little one, no matter what it says." Dr. Wilson said with a smile.

"Thank you, healthy is truly the only thing Nick and I care about." Jackie responded sincerely.

Her doctor smiled.

"See you at your next appointment Jackie, please call me if you have any questions."

"I will, thank you." Jackie said before she left the room.

As soon as she got into her car she called Nick.

"Hi honey, where are you?" Jackie asked the second Nick had said hello.

"I'm about two miles from where I was the last time I talked to you." He said sounding a little frustrated.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, so what did you find out?" He asked eagerly.

"Well the baby is developing right on schedule and is doing wonderfully, and I'm doing good too." She told him.

"That's awesome. I am so glad."

"I am too." She told him.

He let a few seconds pass before he asked his next question.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to find out without you." She responded.

"Oh honey I am so sorry, now I feel even worse about missing your appointment, I know how excited you were to find out."

"It's ok, Dr. Wilson wrote what the baby is on a piece of paper and stuck it in an envelope so we can find out together later." Jackie said.

"Ok good, now I am even more excited to get home." Nick told her.

Jackie laughed.

"I'll see you when you get home." She told him.

After she had hung up with Nick, Jackie called her mom and told her about her appointment. Jackie asked her mom if she'd be willing to watch the kids a little longer so Nick could come home and they could find out what the baby is and then when they came over to pick up the kids they would share the news with them.

Her mother readily agreed to keep the kids. After hanging up with her mother Jackie headed home.

When Jackie got home Nick still wasn't home so she made herself a sandwich and turned on the T.V.

Nick finally got home an hour later.

Jackie immediately went and got the envelope out of her purse, she was so excited, she didn't want to wait another second. Once she had the envelope in her hands she sat down on the couch.

"Nicky come here and sit down, let's read this." She told him happily.

"Ok." Nick said as he hurriedly went and sat down next to her.

"Ok, how about let's open the envelope and then on the count of three we'll look and see what it says?" Jackie suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Nick agreed.

The couple ripped open the envelope together.

"Ok ready?"

"Yep." Nick said.

"Alright, one, two, three." Jackie counted before both of them looked down at the envelope.

"What the hell?" Nick said as he glanced at Jackie.

"It's blank." Jackie answered sounding completely confused.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh here, look in the corner, it says _girl._

"Another sweet little girl." Nick said as a genuine smile crossed his lips.

"No I'm just kidding, it doesn't say anything." Jackie said with a grin.

"Jackie." Nick said, his voice sounding like a stern warning but his smile revealed that he wasn't really mad.

"Maybe she wrote it on the back just to mess with us." Jackie suggested.

"Maybe." Nick agreed.

"Ok, how about we flip it over on the count of three?" Jackie said.

"Ok." "

One, two, three." Jackie counted.

She and Nick flipped over the piece of paper. On the back, in the middle of the paper it said: _boy_.

"Oh good, Houston gets a brother." Jackie said happily with a huge smile on her face.

Nick also had an ear to ear grin.

He leaned over and gave her a huge kiss.

"Are you excited?" He asked her.

"Thrilled, but more for Houston then for us, I would have been absolutely fine with either but I'm glad that Houston will have someone to do boy stuff with."

"Yeah, he'll love that." Nick agreed.

Jackie glanced down at the card again, just to make sure her eyes were not playing tricks on her.

"Oh that's why it took so long." Jackie said, noticing for the first time that each of the corners of the paper had a cute little blue balloon that Dr. Wilson had drawn.

"What do you mean? What took so long?" Nick asked.

"Well when she was writing it down she had me turn and face the wall so I couldn't see what she was writing and it felt like it took her forever to write it down, these cute little drawings are what took so long, aren't they cute?"

"Yeah that is cute." Nick agreed.

"Ok, let me go to the bathroom and then we'll head over to my parent's house, they are all anxiously waiting to hear what the baby is too." Jackie told him.

"Ok." Nick responded.

It wasn't long until Nick was pulling into his in-laws driveway with Jackie in the passenger seat.

When they got to the door Jackie knocked but no one answered so she used her key and they went in.

"Mom?" Jackie called.

"We're out here." Her mom called back from out in the backyard.

Nick and Jackie walked out to the backyard. Both of Jackie's parents were outside watching the kids as they sat down eating a popsicle, except for Karlie who was sitting in her highchair eating squashed up bananas.

"Well do you know what it is?" Her mom asked immediately.

"Yes." Jackie said with a smile.

"Well?" Her mother asked impatiently.

Jackie looked at Nick, he nodded with a smile.

"It's a…." Jackie started and then paused for a few seconds.

"Baby." She finished.

"Jacqueline, that's not funny, what is it?" Her mother scolded.

"It's a boy." Jackie said with a smile.

Both of Jackie's parents jumped up and gave her a hug.

"What are you so excited for? You owe me dinner now." Jackie's dad quipped to her mom.

"What?" Jackie asked with a laugh.

"Well, I said the baby was a boy and your mom said it was going to be a girl and so we made a friendly bet that whoever was wrong had to buy the other one dinner, I won." He said with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"Don't feel bad mom, I was convinced it was a girl too." Jackie told her.

"I was thinking girl too." Nick said jumping into the conversation.

"Really Nicky?" Jackie asked.

"Yep, I was actually a little surprised when the card said boy." He admitted.

"I thought for sure you'd want a boy, since you already have three little princesses." Jackie's mom said.

"I wouldn't have minded another little princess at all, although another little prince is pretty cool, and I am happy that Houston gets a brother." Nick told them.

Nick and Jackie then walked over to where the kids sat happily eating their popsicles.

"Guys you are going to have a baby brother." Jackie told them happily.

"No sister?" Johnna asked.

"No, this baby is going to be a brother, like Houston." Jackie told her with a smile.

Johnna got up out of her chair and walked over to where Jackie stood and lifted up her shirt, exposing just a little bit of Jackie's baby bump.

"Baby Houden?" Johnna asked as she pointed at Jackie's stomach.

"Yes it's a boy like Houston but his name isn't going to be Houston." Jackie said with a chuckle.

"No Houden?" Johnna asked sounding completely confused.

"Right, the baby's name won't be Houston." Jackie told her.

Johnna gave Jackie a look that said _make up your mind lady_ and promptly sat back down in her chair so she could finish her popsicle.

"Houston, what do you say buddy? Are you excited that you get a brother?"

"Popsicle." Houston said as held up his blue treat for Jackie to see.

"He's thrilled." Nick said with a laugh.

"Jazz, what do you think? Are you excited to have another little brother?" Jackie asked.

"Baby cute?" Jasmine asked.

Jackie laughed.

"Yes the baby will be cute." Jackie replied.

"Baby cute, baby cute." Jasmine said happily.

Everyone laughed.

"How do you know the baby will be cute, he could come out looking like Elmer Fudd like a lot of newborns do." Nick whispered in Jackie's ear with a grin.

"Nicholas." Jackie said as she playfully swatted him.

"Hey I'm not saying that our kids have ever looked like that, but I'm telling you a lot of newborns do." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Jackie just shook her head at him and then turned her attention to Karlie who was still happily eating her bananas.

"Karlie, you are going to have a little baby brother." Jackie told her.

Karlie grinned and then adorably clapped her little hands together.

Jackie laughed and clapped with her.

After that Nick and Jackie sat down and let the kids finish their snacks and after they were done Jackie and Nick cleaned them up.

"What do you say we all go out to dinner to celebrate?" Jackie's dad suggested.

"Ok sounds good." Jackie agreed.

"I'm in." Nick said.

So that is exactly what they did.

The End!


End file.
